


sour dreams

by DryDreams



Series: Tiny MAG fics [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: But in a bad way, Dream choking?, Just creepy stuff, M/M, Nightmares, Wet Dream, potentially Elias projects some of the nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Jon doesn’t sleep well, Elias isn’t helping
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Series: Tiny MAG fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698214
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	sour dreams

Elias lays his hand on Jon’s shoulder, and the pressure is oddly middling between gentle and firm in a way that is deeply disconcerting. It feels… claiming. But Jon couldn’t possibly explain why. So he ignores it. “Is something the matter?” He asks flatly. 

“Just checking in on you, Jon. I’ve heard that you haven’t been sleeping well.” 

_Dark hallways blood seeping from under the identical doors the smell of rot and marrow the wind so strong it might blow him away off the edge the skittering the crawling the heat prickling at the back of his neck the walls closing in, closing in, closing in, his feet moving of their own accord teeth blood human eyes with animal intentions inhuman eyes with no intention at all eyes eyes screaming crying watching eyes eyes eyes eyes —_

Jon shakes himself and blinks furiously. He pushes his glasses up as he rubs at his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. No, he never sleeps well, and he doesn’t forget the nightmares when he wakes up, either. “I’m fine.” He says shortly. “It’s not affecting my work, is it?” 

Elias pauses, and his hand moves in a way that seems almost like a caress, at first, before it turns into him plucking a piece of fluff from Jon’s sweater. Jon watches from the corner of his eye as Elias rolls it between his fingers for a moment and then flicks it. The action shouldn’t have been graceful, but somehow... 

“No, I suppose not. I only worry,” Elias says, voice tinted with a concern that doesn’t seem entirely genuine. “You do have an important job, after all. Indispensable, even.”

Jon doesn’t scoff, though he wants to. “Right. Well. No need to worry. I’ll continue to do my job just fine.”

Elias hums. “That you will.” 

To Jon’s mild relief, he then turns to leave. When he reaches the door his footsteps pause. “Have a good evening, Jon. Sweet dreams.”

The shudder that rolls over Jon is irrepressible.

He lies awake for a long time, when he finally gets in bed. When he does sleep, he dreams of a pale hand on his shoulder, fingertips dancing over his skin. When the hand slips across his neck, his vision goes dark, as if it has covered his eyes. Then it’s only the bite of sharp fingernails in his skin and the burning of his lungs as he tries and fails to breathe.

When he starts awake, gasping for air, his chest still aches and he’s wet between his legs. Disgust and fear curl in him, but he can’t find the will to do anything about any of it. He simply curls back up and ignores it all, stares resolutely into the darkness until he doesn’t know how long it has been, and can’t remember the last time he blinked.


End file.
